


Granddaddy

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Brainwashing, Dark, Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Scrapper 142 brings the Grandmaster a cute little boy.





	1. Adoption

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow! I have 75 fics now! *celebratory confetti* Here's to the next 75!

_Oh, now isn’t this one precious???_

It’s dead.

_He’s so tender in his sleep..._

It’s. Dead.

_He’s not dead!  He’s alive...  He is alive, isn’t he, 142?_

**Wouldn’t have dragged him here if he wasn’t, Grandmaster!**

Oh, goodie!

Even if you do nurse it back to health, it won’t last two matches in the arena.

_Why would I waste this one in the arena?  He’s far too cute!  ...How does a million units sound?  You know what? Two million!  He’ll be priceless when he’s fully restored and refurbished!_


	2. Christening

_Oh, hello, sweetie!  The medics didn’t think you’d wake up tod—no, no, no, baby, stay down!  You need to keep resting while these lovely patches heal those nasty burns._

Where am I???  I... I can’t see anything!

_Shhhhh...  The, ah, patches do that when you’ve... you’ve got a lot of them on at the same time._

Then remove them at once!

_We can’t do that now—you’re still deep-fried!_

I assure you, I can heal without assistance.

_Ah, but see, that’s beauty of Sakaar!  You’re not alone anymore.  Daddy will take care of you._

You are not my father, and I am not a toy for whatever perverted game you intend to pl—what is in my arm???

_Don’t touch that._

What are you injecting me with!?

_I said don’t touch._

L-let me go!  You’re hurting me!

_Do you promise to leave your medicine alone?_

...Yes.

_Yes, what?_

Yes... Daddy?

_Good boy...  What’s your name, sweetie?_

Loki O...

_Hmm...  Well, Lokio, since you asked—rather rudely, but we’ll work on that—this is special medicine: magic and science working together to make you even more adorable; which, frankly, I’m not sure if that’s even possible, but you’ll at least be a little easier to carry!_

What do you mean “easier to carry”!?!  Get this out right now!!!

_Lokio... I really, really hate repeating myself, but I know it’s not easy waking up on a new planet—blind even—so I’ll let you off with a, a warning this time.  Don’t touch your medicine.  The line is there to feed it directly to your veins.  Otherwise, we’ll have to give it to you as a liquid, and trust me, it tastes awful.  This way, you don’t have to taste it!_

You’re hurting me again.

_Because you won’t stop hurting yourself, Lokio...  You know... there’s something so sad about your name: “Lokio”.  Doesn’t that just... bring you down?  Sadness is illegal on Sakaar; you’d do better with “Lolo” instead!  How do you like that, Lolo?_

I don’t.

_Hmm... “Kiki”?_

No!

_My, my, you are a picky little thing, aren’t you?  “Kio?”_

Fine.

_No, no, I want you to be happy—_

Then release me!

_Release you where?  Sakaar has the badlands, the palace, the city, and the arena.  It’s safest here—with Daddy!  ...Do you love “Kio”, or are you just giving up?_

...“Kio” is... pleasant.

_Wonderful!_


	3. Corrected

_How do you feel, Kio?_

...Heavy... and floppy.

_That’s the medicine settling in, getting ready to reveal your true form._

My true form?

_Yeah! You’ll be small and cute instead of tall and cute!_

What’s wrong with being tall and cute?

_Nothing! Nothing! Small and cute’s just easier to cuddle, that’s all.  I can’t wait to cuddle—you look like you need some snuggling._

...Why am I turning blue???

_I believe your magic was hiding it._

I have magic?

_A lot of magic! Daddy sensed it the moment I laid eyes on you.  ...Look at you, you have... grooves!_

Are grooves bad, Father?

_Not at all! Lots of species have grooves!  Some have ridges, fins, fur, feathers.  People have all sorts of fun things on their bodies!_

Then why would my magic hide mine?

_I think some nasty people told you blue and grooves are bad, but they’re wrong.  You’re wonderful just the way you are, Kio!_


	4. Groovy

_I told you he wasn’t dead!_

Congratulations, it’s a blue, groovy, brainwashed boy.

_A blue, groovy, corrected boy._


	5. Blue

I can see you now, Father!

_That’s fantastic!  Like what you see?_

...You’re blue too.

_Mm-hmm. Blue’s a wonderful color, isn’t it?_

Father, when may I leave the infirmary?

_Well, your burns are all gone, and the special medicine’s all set, so... now!_

Hooray!

_Oh yay! Hugs!_


	6. Prisoner with Privileges

_...And this is your room!  I wasn’t sure what you like for toys and games, so I got you a bit of everything!_

I like this one.

_That’s a... I don’t know what that’s called, actually, but it sure feels nice!_

It’s fluffy!

_Only the finest fluff for my little boy._

Thank you, Father.  ...Why is my bed squishy?

_Because that’s a waterbed!  Isn’t it marvelous?_

I keep sinking in it, Father!  However will I sleep on such a thing?

_Hmm... Yes, that, ah, might have been an oversight on my part.  What sort of bed would you like, my fallen star?_

A nest with lots of furs—and fluffy pillows!

_Furs and fluffy pillows coming right up!  Now let me show you how to call the prisoners with jobs..._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for taking time to read this :) enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
